


Be-drabbled

by LadyRussellSprouts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Arguing, Attraction, Aunts & Uncles, Babysitting, Ben Solo & Rose Tico Friendship, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Bickering, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Black Friday, Boss/Employee Relationship, Break Up, Co-workers, Competition, Crack, Curses, Dark Magic, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Grooming, Hutts (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Innuendo, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Legends, Lost Love, Magic, Married Finn/Rose Tico, Memory Loss, Mermaids, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, Nudity, One Night Stands, Past Character Death, Red String of Fate, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Soul Selling, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Superheroes, Tragedy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRussellSprouts/pseuds/LadyRussellSprouts
Summary: A collection of Reylo drabbles.
Relationships: Finn & Rose Tico, Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 56
Kudos: 20





	1. It's Not What You Think

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no rules here. Sometimes we'll be having fun, sometimes we'll be crying. Take care of yourself and read the tags. Works are not beta-ed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two office rivals find themselves in a sticky situation.

Warm male skin heated the palms of her hands. The smell of his cologne mingled with his sweat and filled her nostrils. Their heavy breaths filled the silence of the bathroom before he let out a hard grunt. 

Rey bit her lip as Ben grasped her hair tighter. She bent closer, balancing on the tips of her toes. His breath grew harsher with every inhale as he arched his hips against her. 

How could this be happening?

Thankfully they had the foresight to lock the bathroom door before they had begun otherwise this would have been very, very bad. 

Rey cursed as his large fingers yanked at her hair again. “Stop tugging on my hair and work on unzipping your stupid zipper.”

Above her, Ben let out an annoyed huff. 

Glaring at the marble sink much too close to her face, Rey felt the strands of her hair slacken as the jingle of zipper shifted against her ear. 

Thirty minutes ago, Rey had grinned with glee as she watched her office rival unknowingly flash all of their coworkers. Entering the kitchen with her work binder, her smug smile had immediately put Ben Solo on guard. Taking a step forward to lord it over him, she had tripped, spilling paper across the kitchen floor and landing in his lap. Now, her meeting notes were placed haphazardly on the bathroom counter, and she was on her knees while Ben Solo had to untangle her hair out of his pant zipper. 

Rey couldn’t understand why this was happening to her.

“Fuck, that made it worse.” His fingers maneuvered around the strands of her hair and his zipper with increasing frustration. 

“Why is your hair so long and frizzy?” Ben grumbled to himself again before declaring, “We’re going to have to cut this.”

“We are not cutting anything,” Rey protested against his hip. “You find a way to undo this, Mr. Engineer.”

“ _Emphasis_ on engineer. I’m not a magician. We wouldn’t be having this problem if you didn’t flaunt your hair all over the office.” 

“Excuse me! Who’s the person trying to show everyone his dick?” 

The bathroom door shimmied behind them. 

The pair stiffened as their attention snagged on the bathroom door.

They _had_ locked it, right?


	2. Black Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Friday does not go the way Rey plans.

Rey was on a mission. 

Nothing was going to stop her today. 

Not the blistering Winter night wind. Not the mile long line that wrapped around the block or the families pushing past the harangued employees. 

Rey would not be deterred. 

She had scoured the internet for a month examining price offerings from different websites and department stores. She had clipped coupons and mapped the driving route to the toy store at least a dozen times. Rey had come prepared this Black Friday.

A red-haired woman hissed as Rey neared the Lego aisle. 

Rey paused. Okay, she would take a small detour. 

It wouldn’t detract from her mission. She had sought an attendant upon entering the store. She knew exactly where her quarry was located. A smile bloomed as she found the barred station of limited edition Chewbacca plush dolls. 

Her smile dimmed however as she drew closer and found the station absolutely demolished. Cardboard and plastic littered the station in pieces of varying size. Rey stared in confusion at the corners where someone seemed to have chewed the cardboard away. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Rey gasped as she leaned closer to inspect the damage. 

Grimacing, Rey drew away and examined the station a bit closer. She pulled varying pieces of cardboard away hoping to find something beneath the wreckage.

“All this work for nothing,” she grumbled to herself.

Rey kicked at an abandoned cart full of toddler clothing knocking it against the metal shelving. The toddler clothing rippled and some fell to the ground. Slightly satisfied at the destruction she wrought, Rey made to leave before something caught her eye. 

Pausing, she shifted a 3T unicorn sweater to the side. Rey couldn’t believe her eyes. Some Einstein had buried a limited edition Chewbacca plush doll in the cart. 

This must be what finding treasure feels like, Rey cackled silently to herself. 

“Come to mama,” Rey beamed, reaching for her prize 

A large pale hand also reached forward tangling with her fingers around the plushie’s ankle. Shocked at the sudden warmth of another hand, Rey immediately glanced at the stranger who seemed to have materialized out of thin air.

Gentle brown eyes met her own in a captivating stare. Soft black hair fell in waves that framed a large chiseled face. Dark stubble lined a sharp jawline and a plush pink mouth curved in humor. The man looked like a dark prince with a taste for trouble. 

Something short circuited in her brain as his lips curve into a broad smile.

“Thanks,” he murmured with a soft rumble before tugging the toy from her fingers.

Rey blinked trying to comprehend what just happened as the man walks away. In his hand was the last limited edition Chewbacca plush doll.


	3. Coincidence, I Think Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blast from the past comes to ruin a birthday party that Rey attends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Black Friday.

“The next gift is from Aunt Rey,” Finn announced, placing the neatly wrapped gift onto the lap of his daughter.

Little hands tore through balloon printed paper and uncovered a mechanic toy set for the infamous Millennium Falcon. 

The joyous exclamations from Paige warmed Rey’s heart. When the little girl ran forward to hug Rey, she couldn’t hold back a goofy grin. Her niece was getting so big. It had seemed like only yesterday that Rey had held the swaddled little body in her arms. Today, they were celebrating a fifth birthday and bolstering Paige’s dreams of working with fast cars. 

Despite the Black Friday debacle, Rey had found another wonderful gift for her beloved niece. Paige deserved the world and a large family that would shower her with love and affection. 

A sharp pang rattled against her heart at the memories of Unkar Plutt’s constant criticism and the daily reminders that she was worthless and better off dead. 

Rey blinked, fighting past the wave of painful memories as Paige ran back toward Finn. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Paige declared she wanted to open the toy set now. The tools were waiting for her. Rose gave Rey an appreciative hug as she passed to assist her husband as he eyed the box warily. 

The rest of the guests watched with rapt attention as each item was revealed, making noises of appreciation as Paige clutched each new item to her chest. Distracted, no one heard the soft knocking coming from the foyer. 

Standing closest to the front door, Rey turned, glancing at the giant shadow that danced across the front windows. 

Who had arrived so late to the party? Rey thought to herself as she opened the door.

It felt like deju vu. 

_Gentle brown eyes met her own in a captivating stare. Soft black hair fell in waves that framed a large chiseled face. Dark stubble lined a sharp jawline and a plush pink mouth curved in humor._

What the-

The douchebag from the department store crowded the front step of her best friend's house. 

“It’s you,” Rey spat accusingly as her eyes narrowed.

His expression turned to stone as recognition flickered in his gaze. A heartbeat passed as they took each other in. 

“Ben, you made it!” Rose exclaimed, pushing forward to give the stranger a hug. The hug was slightly comical given their height difference. 

“Sorry for being late. One of the meetings ran later than I expected and traffic going South was awful. But all excuses aside, I’m here and ready to shower my favorite niece with presents.” His eyes caught on hers as he finished his sentence.

_His_ favorite niece? Rey’s eyes narrowed further. 

“Uncle Ben, you came!” Paige ran forward hopping into the giant's arms with a toy wrench in her fist. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Look what I got you.” Large pale hands dove into the gift bag at his side and pulled out a familiar plushie. 

“CHEWBACCA,” Paige screeched dropping the wrench and grabbing the plushie. 

Rey tried not to scowl. He didn’t even have time to properly wrap the toy that he had stolen from her. 

“And it wouldn’t be complete without his best friend,” Ben added, unveiling another plushie. 

Rey and Paige froze as the toy came into view. Paige walked forward, entranced, before cradling the plushie reverently in her little hands. 

Rey shook her head in disbelief. The limited edition Han Solo plushie had sold out during pre-orders. They weren’t available anywhere. Rey had checked and vetted every website and department store available in the country. 

Joyous laughter drew Rey’s attention away from her thoughts. Something insidious filled the pit of her stomach as she watched Paige shower the stranger with the adoration that she normally reserved for Rey. 

The guests migrated toward the front door, curious about the new guest. Rey turned toward the table where Paige had been opening presents. The mechanic toy set lay haphazardly forgotten on balloon table cloth.


	4. It's Not Christmas If Someone's Not Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harsh words are exchanged between Aunt Rey and Uncle Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another continuation of Black Friday.
> 
> Title slightly inspired by Carly Rae Jepsen's It's not Christmas till someone cries.

Rey had been waiting for this moment. 

A moment to be alone with “Uncle” Ben Solo. She tried not to roll her eyes. 

“You shouldn’t buy Paige gifts just to make her like you,” Rey began, unable to hide the ire in her voice. 

He paused before turning slowly toward her. The movement seemed almost menacing as his dark eyes narrowed on her. 

“Pardon?”

“You shouldn’t buy Paige gifts just to make her like you,” Rey repeated much slower since the concept was too complicated for him. “Children will appreciate time and affection a lot more than things like toys”

“I’m not buying Paige toys so she will like me,” Ben defended. “I buy her gifts because I think she’ll like them, and she does.”

Rey let out a frustrated breath. “Yes, she does, and I’m not refuting that. What I’m pointing out is that every time you buy her a gift you’re also apologizing for missing an event that you had promised to attend. To make up for those moments, you buy her a toy. I understand that you grew up with everything you could ever want but Paige doesn’t need that. Again, she needs-”

He cut her off. “I don’t think you know enough about me to be making those kinds of claims about my childhood.”

“Fine, I don’t, but I do have some concerns about how you treat Paige as her aunt.” Rey replied, hands on her hip.

Ben tilted his head, eyes intent like a predator and Rey geared herself for trouble.

“Is this something Finn and Rose wanted you to discuss with me?” He asked slowly, each syllable pronounced.

“Well no, but-” Rey began. 

“Then I don’t understand why I have to listen to the concerns of someone who’s never had children. Someone who can only call herself an aunt,” Ben replied, using his fingers to make air quotes on the word “aunt”.

Rey took a step back as if slapped. 

The arrow had met its mark. He hadn’t said the words out loud but his meaning had been clear. 

_Unwanted. A waste of space. Better off dead._

Rey felt small in her shame. 

Ben turned away as if unable to look at her for a moment longer. He let out a harsh breath before running long fingers through his dark mane. 

The silence was taunt between them. Something flashed in his eyes as he took in her expression. Rey buried the sting of his words beneath the armor that had always served her. 

He took a step toward her, “Look, I understand that you are upset about what happened on Black Friday. I can even understand that you might feel insecure about Paige favoring me more because I give her gifts. However, caring about Paige isn’t a competition. Just because she likes my gifts doesn’t mean-”

“There’s no need to lecture me, _Uncle_ Ben,” Rey flicked her wrist as if waving his words away. “After all, I’m just an aunt.” 

She left the kitchen immediately with a mission to find more alcohol. This Christmas dinner couldn’t go fast enough.

She didn’t see how Ben’s face fell as she turned, leaving him behind.


	5. Through Their Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas dinner through the eyes of Finn and Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A different view of Black Friday and what happened on Christmas Eve.

“Did you feel,” Rose paused. “undercurrents at the table tonight?”

Finn stiffened, pausing as he undid his belt buckle. His expression was considering as he loosened the belt around his waist. 

“Yes, I didn’t want to bring it up, but we probably shouldn’t invite them to the same events in the future. Rey never has anything nice to say about Ben and tonight was...,” he trailed off before giving up and waving his hands as if that would explain everything. 

Rose was resigned to admit that she agreed with her husband. “I don’t understand. I thought they would get along after they met. They have so many things in common.”

“I thought so too but did you see the way she looked at him when he was giving his speech? She looked like she wanted to strangle him.”

“And Ben too. When she walked through that door, he looked like he smelled something foul.” Rose undid the zipper and slid out of her dress. “There’s just something I can’t let go of though. Ben has been pretty tight-lipped whenever I talk about Rey. He brushed me off tonight when I asked him what was going on. He doesn’t do that anymore, not unless he’s trying to hide something.”

Rose gasped as large warm hands gripped her hips and pulled her against a hard body. 

“Is this new lingerie?” Her husband asked, toying with the lace string on her shoulder.

She grinned. “So you finally noticed? Took you long enough.”

“Come here you devious woman,” Finn demanded twirling her until they were face to face. 

Rose smiled, taking in her handsome husband. He had been a huge help as she ran around their house like a chicken with its head cut off trying to get everything ready before their guests arrival. The yin to her yang when their dynamic shifted, and he had to be the reasonable one. Those moments were far and few in between, but they did happen. But she loved her emotional husband with a heart who spoke first before his head could catch up with him. 

Her Finn. 

Chest to chest, her eyes landed on the line of muscles outlined across one dark shoulder. She also loved his thick, strong body and that booty. Rose hummed with satisfaction, pulling him closer. 

Finn nipped her ear. Rose shivered at the sensation. Pushing him onto the bed, she pinned his arms back knocking some pillows to the floor. The dark hue of his smooth skin contrasted against the light grey coverlet. 

“So bossy,” he drawled as his eyes darkened. 

“”You love it,” she teased, leaving small kisses everywhere but his mouth. 

“I love you, my beautiful Rose,” Finn murmured against her lips before flipping her onto her back and capturing her lips.


	6. A Moment In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rose visit Paige, their child’s namesake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Black Friday drabble world.

Rose cherished this day as much as she hated it. Her fingers ghosted over the crescent pendant that never left her neck. 

The tombstone stood untouched by time. The careful script glimmered on the pale marble. A young Asian woman smiled back at Rose.

_ Paige Tico _

_ April 10, 1982 - April 18, 2010  _

_ A lover, a fighter and most of all, a hero.  _

Despite the decade that had passed, Rose would never know how to navigate a life without her sister. She would always remember standing in front of this grave for the first time mourning the loss alone. The funeral had been a poorly patched together affair with donated funds from the local Vietnamese church. Paige had deserved more than that but at 23, Rose didn’t have any savings worth a damn. Ten-thousand dollars was hard to come by, and she had been up to her ears working through a competitive internship and a part-time job at the local Pho shop. Paige’s death had been devastating. It still was.

Rose would never understand the injustice of short lives. How did the universe decide who lived and who died? How did one measure if a life was well-lived? So many answers that she would never get answers to. Even if she did, it would never assuage the pain of losing the only family she had.

“I miss you so much, Paige.” She could barely speak as tears blurred her vision. “My daughter is now five, and it’s uncanny how much she also loves cars. I wish you were here to teach her the way you taught me.”

Finn laced his fingers through hers and squeezed. A silent declaration that she wasn’t alone anymore. A silent declaration that she had someone else to lean on when the world became too heavy to carry. 

“Finn, it feels like I’ll never stop missing her,” Rose whispered as his arms came around her. “Every birthday, every anniversary that I have to spend without her feels like a punishment.”

Her husband placed a small kiss on the crown of her head before placing her head against his chest. 

“My beautiful Rose, I don’t think Paige would want you to think like that or be miserable for the rest of your life.” 

Pulling away, he cupped her face wiping away tears. “She’d be so happy that you named our daughter after her and that you’ve chosen to live everyday even though it’s hard. I also think she’d be proud of you for choosing such a handsome, smart and dependable husband.” 

Roes cracked a smile taking in the man before her. They had overcome so much hatred and scrutiny just to be together. He was still here and so was she.

“I love you, Finn. Thank you for reminding me about what truly matters most.” She accepted the tissue he handed her. 

“I’m just taking your advice and saving what I love.” 

They shared similar grins at their infamous private joke. 

She had built a life for herself, Rose reminded herself despite the waves of grief. She had a husband who loved and balanced her, and she had a beautiful, smart daughter who filled her heart with so much joy. 

“I have something to tell you, Paige. Something we wanted to share with you first.”

Her hand ghosted across her stomach over the new life within her. 


	7. The Best Baby Sitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Rey and Uncle Ben ask their niece Paige who gave a better birthday gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Friday continues.

Rey should become an oracle. 

This was too much deju vu to be experiencing in one lifetime. 

Ben Solo had once again appeared on the doorstep of Finn and Rose’s house. As expected, he had arrived with a neatly wrapped gift in hand and then asked about the whereabouts of Finn and Rose. She had brusquely informed him that they were not home, and he could leave his gift with her. Despite the overtly hinting that he did not need to wait, the man had decided to stay.

Well, that wasn’t completely true. Paige had invited him to stay and play with her favorite toys. It was just irksome how he much attention he needed from a five-year-old. 

“What’s your favorite toy in this pile, Pumpkin?” Ben asked Paige innocently but Rey knew the trap he was trying to set.

There were only two toys in the “pile” he referred to. The Millennium Falcon ship that Rey had gifted Paige and the limited edition Han Solo had also gifted Paige. This was obviously another underhanded plot to prove that Paige favored him over Rey. 

“There’s no need to rank toys, _Uncle_ Ben. After all, they are just inanimate objects not real living and breathing people.” Rey countered, scooting closer to Paige. 

“True, but sometimes inanimate objects can make you happier than people. Take, for example, women and their preference for things that vibrate.” He replied with a scoundrel’s grin.

It took all of Rey’s self-control not to throw the Falcon at his big ass head. 

“That is a highly inappropriate topic to bring up around children, but I wouldn’t expect you to understand that,” Rey hissed, leaning closer so that Paige wouldn’t hear. 

Turning her back to him, she tried to bring Paige’s attention to the Falcon. “ _If_ we were to compare toys, I’m sure the Falcon would be better. Look at all the things it can do that Han and Chewie can’t. It plays the show’s theme song, glows in the dark, and it has secret compartments. Not to mention, you can actually take it apart and put it back together with upgrades.”

Ben waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Sure, but it’ll eventually become trash. Plus, it’s mainly made out of plastic which is bad for the environment. Han and Chewie are made out of cotton which is natural, breathable and soft. You can bring them anywhere unlike that pile of junk.”

Rey’s eyes narrowed.

“I like them both,” Paige said. 

The child’s voice brought them both back to reality. The pair gazed at their niece suddenly remembering that they were supposed to be babysitting. 

“Han and Chewie like to ride the Falcon,” Paige continued. “They can’t go anywhere if they don’t have the Falcon and the Falcon can’t fly if it doesn’t have pilots. They go together.”

Noticing that she had the attention of both of her favorite people, she smiled loving their attention. 

With a toothy grin, she declared. “They are a family, like us.” 

Stunned, the two adults could only stare. 

_Family,_ the word rattled around in Rey’s brain. 

“Yes, like us,” Ben affirmed awkwardly, recovering first. 

Paige nodded as she placed Han on top of the Falcon and made a beeping noise. Their eyes met over the child’s head and held. 

_Family,_ the word echoed again and this time, her heartbeat stuttered as Rey looked at Ben Solo. 

* * *

**Author:** _Is there such a thing as a behind-the-scenes cut of a drabble? Oh well. I loved this interaction too much not to include it even though I already mentioned it so here is a bonus scene to this drabble._

* * *

Ben Solo stood on the doorway of Finn and Rose’s house. As expected, he had arrived with a neatly wrapped gift in hand. For once, Rey was thankful that Paige was too engrossed with her toys to notice who had unexpectedly paid them a visit. She didn’t want her niece hearing any insults that might be exchanged today. 

“Finn and Rose are not home right now,” Rey announced, not bothering to open the door any wider. 

“Oh, I had assumed they would be back from the cemetery by now.” He glanced at his wristwatch impatiently. 

“If you’re busy, I can take the gift for Paige and let them know that you stopped by.” Rey offered, trying to get rid of him. 

“It’s not for Paige,” He explained gripping the box tighter.

Rey was saved from rolling her eyes as a small body barreled past her and toward Ben. 

“Uncle Ben you brought me another present!” Paige exclaimed happily, hands already reaching forward. 

Ben held the gift above her small arms, a full smile immediately blooming on his lips. Rey shifted suddenly uncomfortable. She had never seen him smile. A smirk or teasing grin every now and again but never a real smile reserved for someone he cared about. It was a bit jarring. 

Ben crouched forward, tugging on one of the little girl’s coils. “Not today, pumpkin. This is for your mom.” 

Paige nodded in understanding. “Mom was sad today. A present will make her happy.”

They looked at each other in understanding and Rey was struck by how much more relaxed he was around Paige. Even in the presence of Finn and Rose, Ben was often tense, fidgeting with his hands. 

“Come play with me, Uncle Ben,” Paige invited, tugging on a hand the size of her face. 

They passed without another word leaving Rey alone at the front door. She tried to ignore the familiar feeling of being left behind. She shut the door with a reluctant sigh and followed the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, my readers! Enjoy two drabbles in one day for surviving 2020.


	8. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy the Intern tries to navigate a conversation with his boss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're leaving Aunt Rey and Uncle Ben for a few drabbles, but we'll probably return at some point. I'm thinking of making a new work specifically for their drabbles. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy Randy the Intern and dark!Rey.

She was watching him again. 

She was always watching him. 

Randy flushed underneath his beanie, sweat accumulating on his brow. Goose flesh rose across his skin as the heat of those golden eyes followed his every movement. He blinked at the computer screen trying to find the right settings for the Excel spreadsheet. He struggled to remember the steps Mitaka had shown him as he heard the sound of heels clicking closer to the desk that was much too small for his body.

“Do you need help, intern?” a seductive voice crooned much too close to his ear. 

Randy tensed, gulping as her breath brushed his ear lobe. “No, Ms. Rey, I believe I have the situation under control.”

She hummed softly in reply. “I like a man who’s in control.”

His heart pounded in his chest at the implied meaning in her words. The thud thud thud of his heart pulsed slowly down his body until something tightened between his thighs. Randy drew in a haggard breath and immediately regretted the movement as her perfume filled his nostrils. The smell of something soft and powerful curled in his nose filling his brain with images of silk, a warm fire and writhing bodies. Her heat pressed closer as she molded her breasts across his back. 

“You may not need help, intern, but I do.” A file folder landed softly on his desk. 

A ghost of a hand trailed against his thigh before disappearing a second before Mitaka rounded the corner.

“I need these files scanned and immediately sent to Mr. Hux and Director Snoke,” Ms. Rey commanded. The seductive Delilah no longer present. 

With a swish of her hips, she entered her office and did not look back.

The switch in her tone left him cold, feeling like he had misinterpreted things. The throbbing between his legs reassured him it had not been his imagination. 


	9. Hutt Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is on the hunt for a woman named Rey.

As he followed the creature to the private baths, Kylo Ren was thankful that this would be his final mission for his Master. He had withstood many trials as the apprentice to Lord Snoke but this experience had tested him beyond his capabilities. 

To earn his freedom and complete his final mission, Kylo had been tasked with finding a woman by the name of Rey. The journey to the sand planet had not been hard nor infiltrating the Hutt’s living compound. The most trying part of this whole endeavor was the woman herself. 

Rey was a Hutt Princess and one of the ugliest creatures that he had ever beheld. Her alien body was a mimic of the late Jabba the Hutt. But while he had been a wrinkled blob of an alien, she was in one word lumpy. An incurable skin condition left most of her body lumpy and oozing with pus-filled vesicles. Princess Rey Hutt was required to bathe four times a day in special healing water imported from offworld. This, unfortunately for Kylo, was also the only time that she was alone and away from her guards. 

He tried not to gag from his hiding spot in the rafters as she undressed revealing more hidden lumps. Turning away to brace himself for a moment, he almost missed the wary glance she threw behind a shoulder. 

Predator senses honed in on the movement and instantly made him suspicious. His eyes narrowed on the creature below him.

She surveyed the private baths one more time before two flabby hands reached for the clasps of the giant gold pendant around her neck. She struggled before the pendant fell to the ground with a hard thunk. 

The air shimmered around her. One moment a round green alien was there and the next a human woman stood in its place. 

His jaw dropped as he took in the smooth pale skin and the soft brown hair that flowed down a curved back. Kylo leaned forward, trying to get a better view of her face. 

He only had a second to register the blow of the Force before he was falling from the rafters. 

Kylo was still catching his breath when he feels the sharp edge of a knife against his throat. 

Serious brown eyes glared down at him as she settled across his abdomen. A towel now twisted around her slim body. A strand of her brown hair brushed across his cheek.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” She demanded, digging the knife deeper against his neck.

Kylo stared, unable to form a coherent word. 

She was beautiful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of quarantine, when I thought I would go crazy, I came up with an idea to do a Shrek remake for Reylo. This is the fruits from such a horrible idea.


	10. Moonlit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey discovers that statues can come to life if you wish hard enough.

She had made him in the image of her perfect man. A man that would ask permission before taking, who would listen instead of interrupt. A kind man that valued a woman’s thoughts and opinions even though they might challenge his own. She called him Ben. 

Only last night she had stared at the finished sculpture and wistfully wished for life to flicker beneath the chiseled face. The moonlight had spilled across him casting shadows until his eyes seemed to glisten. Strong brows arched over a long patrician nose while lush lips pursed in concentration. Waves of thick luscious hair framed the strong and too large face. The column of his throat curved into broad shoulders that Rey imaged would house freckles that matched her own. He was nude, sitting with his elbows on his knees and his fingers laced together under his chin. As she had molded him into being, she had always imagined him looking back at her, studying her as she shaped a finger or a brow. He had looked so real in the moonlight that her heart had ached with longing for something she told herself she didn’t need. 

_I'm happy on my own_ , she had reminded herself as she studied him under the full moon. 

And now he was gone. Rey stared at the empty pedestal where she had placed her finished art piece. She stood there a moment longer unable to comprehend why it was empty. Had a burglar broken in and stolen her art? 

Her art room remained tidy, nothing was out of place, and the windows were still locked. The rest of her house was much the same, but burglary was the only option that made sense. It wasn’t like her sculpture had suddenly come to life and walked away. The more she thought about it thought the more she started to panic. She only had a week before the art gallery opening and the central art piece marketed for the event had gone missing.

Rey stumbled backward mumbling something about calling the police. Before she could turn however, the studio bathroom door opened slowly and out walked a naked man. 

A very naked man. 

Her eyes widen as the very tall and broad shouldered man took unsteady steps toward her. His face pensive and serious as he drew closer and closer. She tried not to look at the swinging appendage between his thighs. 

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” Rey asked hysterically, backing away from the stranger. 

The man stopped his approach studying her with intent dark eyes. Comprehension flicked across his face as he took her in. 

“Master,” he intoned almost reverently. 

Rey blinked. 

Oh god, it was worse than she thought. A naked weirdo had somehow broken into her art studio. She wasn’t into BDSM, and she highly doubted she’d start becoming a fan now. 

“Um, I’m not your master or anyone’s master, actually. You can leave the way you came in. I won’t tell anyone. No harm, no foul. And please put on a towel before you go.” She tried to explain, still inching toward the door. 

“Master?” he inquired again, brows drawing together. “Master, it’s me.”

Rey paused. He did look kind of familiar. She studied the waves of his dark hair, the plush lips and the shape of his shoulders. She didn’t dare go any lower. Her fingers twitched as she studied the dip of his collarbone. 

“Ben?” She breathed, unbelieving.


	11. Broken Red String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger intrudes on Rey’s wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Tags: Implied Grooming, Implied Mind Manipulation, Implied Mind Control, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, Tragedy, Angst

Lord Snoke was everything Rey could have ever ask for in this lifetime. 

Dare she say it? 

Rey believed he was her soulmate. He had come to her in one of her darkness moments. Through his help and attention, she’d been able to banish the darkness that had followed her for all of her life. He seemed to know her thoughts before she even said them. There was a synchronicity between them that could not be replicated in her other relationships. 

Today she would marry her one true love. Lord Snoke had suggested a small intimate affair since Rey did not have family and his family disapproved of him taking another wife especially one so young. His family did not understand their love, he had stated wistfully. Sympathizing, she had agreed immediately.

“We are gathered here today to unite two souls in the presence of the Force,” the minister began.

Brandishing a curved dark dagger, the minister bid them closer.

Rey paused. She was unfamiliar with traditional wedding rituals but the minister’s words and actions sounded unusual. Looking to her groom for direction, he did not look amiss at the strange actions instead offering her a smile of reassurance and reaching out a hand. She relaxed, perhaps this was another religious practice from the obscure religion he followed, the same one he had used to banish her darkness.

She stepped forward taking Lord Snoke’s hand and allowed the minister to draw blood and paint symbols across their palms. When finished, the minister pulled their hands together, palms pressed against each other and wrapped a red ribbon around their hands reminiscent of a handfasting.

“Lady Rey, if you would repeat after me,” the minister directed. “I, Lady Rey of Salem, vow to give my soul to Lord Snoke in love and devotion in this life and the next.” 

Rey repeated the vow touched at the depth of devotion in the words. As she finished the vow however, her mind began to feel hazy, a heaviness settling over her bones. She blinked and the room changed from day to night. The ivory drapes, furniture and flowers that had decorated the windows and tables had shifted to black. Blood-red roses scattered across the ground and cobwebs marred the room as if it hadn’t been cleaned in a long time. On the fireplace mantle lay bird bones and incense that burned a sinister orange. 

The men standing before her were monsters. The minister was not a man, but a hunchback creature clothed in black robes. Her beloved Lord Snoke was a bald man with a shriveled face and holes in his face for eyes. Rey’s stomach turned, and she thought she would cast the contents of her stomach onto the floor. 

From thin air, a red string appeared around her pinky and extended across the parlor toward the partially opened door. The string pulled taunt for a moment before the door crashed open. A tall, broad shouldered man stood in the doorway looking haggard and panicked. Dark locks of hair stuck to his pale handsome face. In his chest was the other end of her red string. His dark eyes searched the room before landing on her and Rey’s heartbeat stuttered as their gazes met. A warmth bloomed within her as something clicked inside her chest. 

_You found me_ , she thought and watched love and longing bloom in his gaze.

In the next moment, Rey felt like she was leaving her body. The last thing she saw was his mouth crying out in protest as a single tear fell down his cheek. Lord Snoke’s laughter boomed almost from a distance as the red string tore, disintegrating between Rey and the handsome stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pulled a Stephanie Meyer and wrote a reylo drabble based on a dream I had.
> 
> The theme of the next few drabbles are tragedy, angst and pain. Prepare yourselves.


	12. That's How Love Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there any way Ben can make her stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is inspired from the lyrics of Love Goes by Sam Smith and Labrinth. 
> 
> Drabble Tags: Tragedy, Angst, Break-up, Superheroes

The silence in their apartment was fraught with tension as they continued to pack. The movers had packed their furniture away efficiently and left not realizing that they were taking away precious memories with them. Ben’s heart broke a little more with every emptied drawer and every picture frame removed from the cracked walls. With a resigned sigh, he glanced at the empty apartment one last time and found that it mirrored the hollowness he felt inside.

The room brightened, as it always did, when she walked into the room. Rey had been cordial but distant. And now, it looked like she was done packing.

“Is there really nothing that can be done to change your mind?” Ben asked once before because he couldn’t accept the answer.

Rey looked anywhere but him. “I love you, Ben. What you do for this city is vital to humanity. It’s unfair of me to ask you to give that up, but I can’t stay with you.”

“Rey, we can make it work. We’ll find a way to keep each other safe. What we have is worth saving. It’s worth working together to keep alive.” He took a desperate step forward. 

She finally looked at him and his heart stopped at the misery reflected there. “I know how this story ends, Ben. I will always be used against you. I saw how you struggled to win the fight with Snoke because you were too worried about me. I will never forget the horror on your face when he tortured me and used me against you in this very apartment. You haven’t been able to sleep for months. Neither of us can win against those odds. I’m not a superhero, I’m just a person.” 

She quieted as she confessed, “I can’t stand the thought of waiting for you every night wondering if you’ll ever come home. You, of all people, know what waiting around for the people I love has been like. I can’t do that again. I can’t, Ben-” Her voice broke, and she turned away from him.

Each heartbeat was agonizing in his chest and anxiety welled in his stomach. He had never pictured a life without her. How could he? Ben couldn’t let her leave without saying something. He just couldn’t, no matter how much it would hurt them a little more. What was one more open wound between them? They were already fractured. 

“I love you, Rey. You’ll always have my heart.” He whispered. 

Rey sobbed and grabbed the last of her items. She passed him and paused just as her fingers wrapped around the door handle. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she turned and glanced around their home one last time before meeting his gaze. 

“Goodbye, Ben.” She replied, love and misery in her eyes. 

Opening the front door for the last time, she left taking his heart with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 Seconds of Summer - Ghost of You


	13. The Dark Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the two lovers be able to escape Smoke Town unscathed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Tags: Tragedy, Angst, Lost Love, Memory Loss, Soul Selling

_I will let you lead your beloved out of Smoke Town. Pass the dark forest without a single glance behind you and I will never bother you again. However, if you fail, the deal is broken. I will keep her soul, and you will never find Smoke Town again. Simple enough, isn’t it?_

The world around him was silent except for the echo of Snoke’s words. Ben Solo had accepted the deal immediately agreeing with the dark magician that the deal was simple enough. Rey had smiled so beautifully at the simplicity of the trial that his heart had been filled with hope. This was the way they could escape this awful place. 

However, as they had gone deeper into the forest, the darkness had become oppressive. All light and all sound became muffled the deeper they trod as if they had entered into a different world. Ben could no longer hear the soft steps behind him. 

The silence was defending as anxiety curled in his gut. Doubts whispered in his mind. Perhaps this was a trick of the dark magicians and Rey was still in her dungeon. The deal had been too easy, right?

Silence was his answer.

As one hour became two, Ben looked at the path ahead and felt a lead weight settle in his stomach. It continued through hills and valleys and looked like it would never end. 

“Rey?” He whispered. “Are you still there?”

More silence was his answer. 

Perhaps Rey had decided not to follow him home. Perhaps she had decided that he wasn’t worth the trouble. Their last words before she had been taken were still fresh in his mind. The words had been angry and meant to hurt. Could she really have forgiven him for the things he had done? Was love enough to repair what had happened? 

Ben turned. 

Shocked hazel eyes stared up at him as the smile melted from Rey’s face. 

“It’s you,” he breathed.

“It’s me,” she replied. 

Her body jerked backward as if she was being pulled. Blood pounded in his ears as her lips curved around words he could not hear. 

_I love you._

She screamed out in agonized rage, fighting invisible hands as tears filled her eyes. One moment she was there and the next she was gone. 

Standing alone in the dark forest, Ben could only stare. 

The forest closed around him and darkness beckoned. 

He welcomed it, falling to the ground in a heap of limbs.

* * *

_A legend passed from parent to child of a man born from the shadows of the dark forest._

_One day a couple passed the trail on their way to a neighboring village and ran into the strange man emerging from the forest. The man had revealed that he had no memories of where he had come from or why he was in the forest. The man had voiced only one purpose. He was looking for something in the forest and nothing would stop him from going back to find it. The villager had cautioned against entering the forest again, stating that the strange man had been lucky to escape unscathed. Overcome with rage, the man had killed the husband while the wife had narrowly escaped to tell the tale._

_Now the strange man lurked in the forest and his angry bellows could be heard as he trampled through the darkness. He charged villagers who wandered too close and killed those who tried to show him kindness. The man clothed in black robes and a silver lined mask was to be avoided at all cost._

_The man was called Kylo Ren._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Hadestown twist because I love the show so much and want to see it someday.
> 
> LEON - Die For You


	14. The Past Comes Knocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected revelation during a holiday work party. 

The Resistance Co. holiday party was a signature event held at the end of every year. Employees, company partners and even rivals were invited to join and celebrate. As the CEO’s personal secretary, it had been Rey’s job to ensure that everything went off without a hitch. Golden chandeliers hung across the ceilings where silver trees dangling with crystals hung from the rafters. Food stations from varies countries around the world bordered the group of round tables. Ivory tablecloths lined each table with mismatching silver and gold trim. The centerpieces were glass and metal renditions of every robot Resistance Co. had ever created in the past 50 years. A DJ played music on a raised platform in front of the dance floor where Leia would make her special announcement tonight. 

_If her son keeps his promise_ , Rey grumbled to herself dreading the day she would have to work with him. 

“I was wondering where you disappeared to. I was starting to think you had ditched me again like last night,” Rose declared, handing Rey a glass of champagne.

Rey accepted the drink and deadpanned, “He came after a few pumps and then fell asleep. The whole thing from start to finish probably lasted 3 minutes.”

Rose winced, “What a waste of such a beautiful male specimen.”

“He was such a good kisser. I had such high hopes once he started to go down on me, but he managed to avoid everything that could have revved my engine.” Rey shook her friend. “Everything, Rose. It’s like the man has never heard of a clitoris.”

Both women sighed, silently grieving for all women and the orgasms that would never be. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Mrs. Leia Organa Solo, the CEO and co-founder of Resistance Co.,” the DJ announced as the small woman took to the stage. 

Rey and Rose moved closer to the stage for a better view while clapping along with the crowd. They found a nice corner to the right of the stage next to Kaydel and Ackbar. 

“Thank you,” Leia began, waving away the continued applause with a wry smile. “Today not only marks the end of the year but the 50th anniversary of the beginning of Resistance Co. There is only one way to celebrate such a feat and that is with all of you, my friends, my family and even my competitors.” She paused, glancing across the audience and meeting Rey’s eyes.

“I know I’m still hungry, so I will make this announcement quickly. Some of you may have heard rumors about my declining health, and I want to confirm that those rumors are true. As I enjoy the rest of my life, I will be retiring and handing the company over to my son. Please welcome your new CEO of Resistance Co., Benjamin Solo.”

Through the shock, the tears and the scattered applause, a tall broad shouldered man appeared on the platform and made his way toward Leia. Rey stood frozen with shock, but it wasn’t from the disbelief that something so huge had come out of her boss.

“Rey, isn’t that-” Rose began. 

Rey did not hear the rest. She was too busy taking in the features of the man she slept with the night before and her new boss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this drabble sounded like crack, it's because it was crack.


	15. An Unrelenting Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren discovers that mermaids are real and this one is deliciously sexy.

Kylo Ren hated the sea. 

He hated the grainy sand getting stuck in his Gucci slippers. He gave the seaweed and seashells a wide berth as he continued walking the stretch of the beach. The salty, fishy smell assaulted his nose and his stomach rolled. However, the sea was a better alternative than watching Hux and Phasma eyefuck each other for the rest of the weekend.

Kylo sighed in relief as he saw a segment of rocks where he could sit down and clean his shoes. As he neared however, something shimmering in the sunlight captured his eyes.

Laying quite casually on a flat rock nearest the edge of the waves was a nude woman. A tan arm lay above her head in a pile of honey brown locks while the other arm draped across a smooth abdomen unknowingly pushing a rose tipped breast upward. Dark brows relaxed while pink lips curved with a serene smile in the small olive face. She was the perfect picture of a beautiful woman sunbathing on the beach.

The jarring sight of her nudity was not what caught his attention though. It was the sight of the fishtail that began below her waist and curved beneath the waves. Kylo inched closer telling himself he wasn’t interested in her nudity but in the mystical apparition before him. A cool breeze blew past the rocks and her rosy nipples hardened. He swallowed staring a moment too long before looking to her tail. 

The golden fish scales contrasted to the tan hue of her skin. Two long fins fluttered beneath the dark blue water where there should be feet. She looked like she was glowing on that flat rock. As if sensing him, one eye flickered open to stare at Kylo who was now only a few feet away. 

Hissing, she twisted away from him and leapt into the waves below.

“Wait!” He demanded, taking slippery steps toward the water’s edge.

Something strange occurred the moment his feet submerge below water. An unwelcome weight settled around his ankles as a sharp pain tore across his legs. Glancing below, he noticed a pair of black manacles now clasped around his feet as purple scales shimmered beneath the dark waves. Kylo didn’t have time to comprehend what had happened as the next wave pulled him into the dreaded sea. 

Water entered his lungs on a shocked breath while the salt stung his eyes. Everywhere he twisted and turned was the blurred darkness of the ocean. He made a few panicked paddles, but they were useless. He had never really learned how to swim, not seeing the need when he hated the sea so much. 

The last thing he saw before his world goes dark is a shimmer of golden scales in that inky hated darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who have read and continue to read these drabbles. I have tons of ideas for more drabbles but this is going to be my last drabble for a while. I need to start focusing on finishing my last quarter of grad school, but I will post if I have a quiet moment to think about some reylo drabbles. Sending you all my love <3


End file.
